ABC Me
ABC Me (or ABC3) is an Australian television channel aimed at children and teenagers ranging from the ages of 6-15 years of age. As a result to match it's target audience, some of the content on some films and television series are censored, toned down, or cut. Partial list of programming (censored/uncensored) Television shows *Adventure Time (2012-): Mostly rated "PG", some episodes rated "G". *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-): Mostly rated "PG", some episodes rated "G". *Andi Mack (2018-): Rated "PG". *Aaron Stone (2011-2013, 2016): Rated "PG". *Ben 10 (2009-2013): Rated "PG", some episodes have a "G" rating. *Ben 10 (2016) (2017-): Rated "G". *Boy Meets World (2015-present): Rated "PG". Two episodes ("Wake Up, Little Cory" and "If You Can't Be with the One You Love..."), however, are rated "M", and therefore can only be shown between 8:30PM to 10:45PM. *Bizaardvark (2017-): Mostly rated "G", five episodes rated "PG" ("Halloweenvark", "Halloweenvark: Part Boo!", "Halloweenvark Part Three: Mall Boo!", "Friend Fight!" and "Mom! Stop!"). *Clarence (2015-): Mostly rated "PG", two episodes ("Fun Dungeon Face Off" and "Freedom Cactus") are rated "G". *Dance Academy (2010-2013, 2017-2018): Rated "PG". *Degrassi: The Next Generation (2011-): Mostly rated "PG", three episodes ("Somebody", "Waiting for a Girl Like You", and "Holiday Road") were rated "G". *Doctor Who (2009-): Rated "PG". One episode, "The Doctor, The Widow, and The Wardrobe", is now rated "G" upon reruns from 2015 onwards. *Family Matters (2009-2011, 2013, 2015-): Mostly rated "G", but eleven episodes ("Stevil", "Stevil II: This Time He's Not Alone", "Fight the Good Fight", "The Gun", "Driving Carl Crazy", "Rumor Has It", "Like a Virgin", "Number One with a Bullet", "Man's Best Friend", "Born to be Mild", and "Walk on the Wild Side") were rated "PG". **However, when the show went back on the air in 2015, "Stevil", "Stevil II: This Time He's Not Alone", "Fight the Good Fight", "Driving Carl Crazy", "Rumor Has It", "Number One with a Bullet", and "Man's Best Friend" were re-rated "G", meanwhile "The Gun", "Like a Virgin", "Born to be Mild", and "Walk on the Wild Side" still remained "PG". As of December 2017, all eleven episodes are now rated "G". *Full House (2009-): Rated "G". *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2009-2011, 2016-): Rated "G". However, thirteen episodes ("Mistaken Identity", "Be My Baby Tonight", "Fresh Prince After Dark", "Just Say Yo", "Poppa's Got A Brand New Excuse", "Not With My Cousin You Don't", "Will Is From Mars", "Where There's A Will, There's A Way: Part Two", "Hex and the Single Guy", "Home is Where the Heart Attack Is", "Bullets Over Bel-Air", "Hare Today", and "Asses to Ashes") were rated "PG". However, when the show returned to the network in 2016, all thirteen episodes were re-rated "G", and still are to this day. *Glee (2010-2017): Rated "PG". *Girl Meets World (2015-): Rated "G". *Home Improvement (2009-): Rated "G". *Hey Arnold! (2009-): Rated "G". Up until 2013, the show was rated "PG". *H20: Just Add Water (2017): Rated "PG". *Home and Away (2009-, reruns): Rated "G". *I Didn't Do It (2015-2017): Rated "G". *Kickin' It (2013-2018): Rated "G". *K.C. Undercover (2016-): Rated "G". *Lab Rats (2013-2017): Rated "G", although the "Bionic Island" season was rated "PG". *Liv and Maddie (2016-): Rated "G". *Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) (2016-): Rated "PG". (Season 1 reruns now rated "G".) *Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2014-): Rated "PG" (Some episodes are now rated "G".) *Mako: Island of Secrets (2017): Rated "PG". *Peppa Pig (2015-): Rated "G". *Pingu (2009-): Rated "G". *Rocko's Modern Life (2009-2012, 2017-): Rated "PG". (But as of 2017 the show is now rated "G") *The Ren and Stimpy Show (2009-2012, 2016-): Rated "PG". (But as of 2016 the show is now rated "M", and can only be shown between 8:30pm to 10:45pm.) *Spongebob Squarepants (2009-): Rated "G". Only two episodes ("The Great Snail Race/Mid-Life Crustacean" and "Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary") are rated "PG". *The Simpsons (2012-2015): Rated "PG". Only seasons 1-11, season 13, and season 20 were shown. (The Treehouse of Horror episodes, except for "Treehouse of Horror VI", which was still "PG" as that THOH episode was lighter in tone, were all rated "M", and could only be aired from 8:30pm to 10:45pm) Movies Usually an film rated "M" (or, in rare cases, "MA15+") in Australia (usually a sci-fi, action or superhero film) would often have it's language/violence/nudity/sexuality etc. toned down for whatever reason, mainly in order to appeal to younger viewers. This is a partial list of films shown on the channel, in other words, a few examples: *Thor: Re-rated "PG-LV" on the network. Some intense scenes of fantasy violence and some language are toned down, Thor and Jane's kiss at the end is either shortened or cut, and some lines of dialogue are cut. *Thor: The Dark World: Re-rated "PG-LV" on the network. Intense fantasy violence and some language are toned down. Also, Frigga's death and funeral are cut, leading newcomers/late bloomers to believe Frigga was banished to earth. *Thor: Ragnarok: Re-rated "PG-V" on the network. Some language was toned down, the scene where Hela kills the warriors is either cut or shortened, and the "orgy" joke was cut due to sexual references. *Independence Day: Re-rated "PG-V" on the network. The standard censored version of the Australian theatrical release is aired. *Men in Black: Re-rated "PG-LV" on the network. The UK version of the film is used, using "You insensitive jerk!" and "I just hope the little twerp hasn't skipped town." instead of the word "prick." *Men In Black II: Rated "PG-LV" on the network. Is left uncensored. *Men in Black 3: Re-rated "PG-V" on the network. Language is toned down, but violence is uncensored (despite the film getting an "M" rating in Australia). Category:TV channels